


On Your Six

by badgirlcarly



Category: Heat (1995)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Over the Knee, Pre-Canon, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgirlcarly/pseuds/badgirlcarly
Summary: "You know, I'd do anything to help you, kid," Neil said.
Relationships: Neil McCauley/Chris Shiherlis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	On Your Six

  
Neil had just finished cleaning up after dinner when there was a knock at his door. He opened it to find Chris and an overnight bag. 

"I should make you a key," Neil said, standing aside to let him in. 

"You did," Chris said. "I just know how many guns you have, didn't want you to think I was breaking in." 

"Good call. Spending the night?" 

Chris's pale grey eyes held him. "That's all right, isn't it?" 

"You're always welcome," Neil said, "just don't say anything about me buying a couch." 

Chris dropped his duffel by the wall. "I feel like a monk, sleeping on the cold stone floor of the monastery." 

"I believe you have a bed at home. It's even got a pretty girl in it." 

Chris grimaced. Neil walked back to the kitchen. "You want a drink?" 

"Yeah, okay," Chris said, and followed him into the kitchen, accepting the glass Neil poured for him. 

"Maybe you should do couples counseling or something," Neil said. 

"Do you believe in that shit?" 

"Not really. Maybe Charlene does. Women like that kind of thing." Chris didn't say anything, so Neil pressed, but gently. "What was it this time?" 

"We just have three different arguments over and over again. It's like bad dinner theater." 

"So, which one did you put on tonight?" 

Chris was a moment in answering. "Money," he said finally. "Call me old fashioned, but I thought that I should be the one worrying about that. Make the money, control the money. She acts like she's my fucking accountant." 

"She's not mad about the money," Neil said gently. "She's mad about the gambling." 

Chris exhaled sharply. "Yeah, well. You gonna get on me about that, too?" 

"I wouldn't tell a man how to manage his vices." 

"Because you don't have any?" 

"Hey," Neil said. "We've all got our crosses to bear." 

Chris frowned. He looked down into his glass. "Yeah, I guess." 

Neil watched him. He thought back to when he first saw the kid, twenty years old doing his first nickel at Folsom. He was quiet, Chris. And especially back then, just a few years out of high school, he was pretty, and those two things combined meant people underestimated him. They thought he was a pussy, or a queer. Chris kept to himself, but the first time some jackass tried to pick on him, Chris knocked him out with one punch. It was hard not to root for him after seeing that. 

"You know, I'd do anything to help you, kid," Neil said. 

Chris looked up. He leaned one hip against the counter and looked at Neil with that intense focus he had, like Neil was just a lock he could figure out how to pick. 

"You gonna tell me to go to a shrink on my own, now?" 

"I'm not gonna tell you to do anything." 

"Good," Chris said. Then, less confidently, "Or maybe it isn't. I guess sometimes the choices I make aren't the best. You run me so good on your crew, Neil. Maybe you should run me at home, too." 

Neil's mouth went dry. He looked at Chris in the low light, standing there looking at him. Time had made the angles of his face sharper, but he was still just as beautiful as that kid he's bunked with at Folsom. Neil stepped forward, into Chris's space, and Chris let him. 

"You think you'd like that?" Neil asked, voice low, rough. 

Chris held his gaze. "I like working under you, Neil. I'm no good at making plans. And your plans are so beautiful." 

"You're beautiful," Neil said. There was a brief moment of tension before it landed, but then Chris smiled. He set his glass down on the counter, and he took the front of Neil's shirt in his fist and tugged. Neil took a step forward, and now they were right on top of each other, and Neil pressed him back against the counter as he kissed him. 

First kisses were either hesitant or rough, but this one was easy. Chris tasted like $200 bourbon, and the kiss was just as smooth—skillful but unhurried, like they'd practiced. Chris parted his lips for Neil's tongue, and they breathed the same air. 

"I didn't come over here to get laid," Chris said when they broke for air. 

Neil arched an eyebrow. "Who said you're getting anything?" 

Chris nodded, chuckling. "Okay, boss." 

"I have a proposal for you," Neil said. 

"I'm already married." 

Neil took him by the shoulder, spun him around. He bent him over the counter and landed a stinging slap to the curve of his ass. Chris exhaled harshly. 

"You've got a smart mouth, kid," Neil said. 

"Sorry, boss." 

Neil rubbed his palm over the spot he'd smacked. "I'm glad I've got you like this—" 

"I'll bet." 

Neil smacked him again. "I was actually thinking, maybe I could help you with this money thing." 

"Like this?" 

"When's the last time someone punished you?" 

"Someone other than the California penal system?" 

Neil smacked him again, three times in quick succession, and Chris let out a quiet gasp. "You're on a roll, kid." 

"I don't know," Chris panted. "Why?" 

"I was just thinking of this one time, when I was a kid. It was summer, and I kept running around by the creek, and every day I'd come home covered in mud, and my mother would have a fit. She'd rant and rave, and the next day, I'd go out and do it again. Finally, my father decided enough was enough, and the next time I came home muddy, he pulled me over his knee, pulled down my pants, and spanked my bare ass until I hollered. But it got the message across. I didn't stop playing outside, but I took care never to come home dirty like that again."

"So you want to spank me into responsible money management?" 

"I want to give you a shock to your system, and I want to give you a promise that the next time you go gambling, you're gonna end up over my knee with your pants down, crying like a kid." 

"Lemme up," Chris said, and Neil let him up. 

Chris's cheeks were flushed, and he looked shaken, that intense focus gone, replaced with something nervy and raw. 

"You're the first person to care about me my whole life," he said. "You make the call. You say I need a spanking, then I need a spanking, and I'll do what you say." 

Neil looked at him. He nodded. 

"You need a spanking," he said. "Come in here with me." 

Neil led him to the dining nook. He pulled a chair out from the table and sat down, legs spread. "Bare your ass, and lay down across my lap." 

Chris was still flushed, but he obeyed quickly and without fuss, taking down his pants and underwear and laying himself down over Neil's knee. Neil adjusted him a little, so that his bare ass was propped up high on his knee. Chris's head hung, and his toes struggled to find purchase on the hardwood floor. 

Neil rubbed Chris's backside for a moment, enjoying Chris tensing at the unexpected touch. Chris was a good kid, and he always followed orders, but truth be told, Neil had worried about the gambling before, and this wasn't the first time he'd come to the conclusion that a good spanking might knock it out of him. He didn't want to hurt him. He wanted to love him. But sometimes they were the same thing. 

"Hold still, or I'll light into you with my belt," Neil said. 

He felt Chris take a deep breath, heard him make a formless noise of assent. Then he raised his hand shoulder high and swung it down, flat palm connecting with Chris's bare backside with a loud crack. Chris jerked over his lap, exhaling sharply. There was a little rosiness where Neil's hand had connected with Chris's ass, and he liked seeing it. He smacked him again, again, striking up a steady, mid-tempo rhythm slapping all over Chris's presented ass and thighs. It was easy to fall into a rhythm, even with the stress on his hand and shoulder, and he liked watching the blush bloom over Chris's backside. Chris was a healthy pink by the time he started making noise. It started as harsh gasps, then slowly morphed into jerky little moans. Neil liked hearing it; it let him know Chris was feeling it. He wanted him to hurt, knowing that the pain was necessary for him to change. It was going to take more than this, but it was a good sign that he was on the right track. 

Neil took up the tempo a bit, and focused on hitting him harder. The combination was too much, and soon a little yelp left Chris's mouth every time Neil smacked him. He started squirming, too, but only in small ways, like a full body flinch. His backside was a healthy red now, and burning hot to the touch. Neil had been spanked plenty as a boy, and he could remember this part exactly, where you were desperate to escape, desperate for it to stop. Chris was really hurting. But if he stopped now, he wouldn't learn anything. He had to up the ante. 

"You're a smart kid," Neil said, slightly breathless with the exertion of spanking as hard as he could, "but you make bad decisions. You have impulse control problems. I know you know this. I know you want to change. And I know you can change. But you're going to have to admit your problem, and be disciplined about fixing it." 

Chris was moaning. His legs were kicking up a little, and he had one hand clenched around Neil's ankle. Neil could feel his hand shaking. 

"You want to be a good boy for me, don't you, Chris?" 

Chris's voice was strained and a bit watery. "Oh, God, please—" 

"Don't you want to be a good boy for me?" 

"Yes—God, yes, _please_ , Neil, I want to be a good boy for you, let me be a good boy for you—" 

"You're going to get yourself under control, aren't you?" Neil asked sternly. "You're going to play by my rules." 

"Yes, Neil, I _promise_ —" 

Neil stopped spanking him. He rested his hand on Chris's backside, as hot as an oven. "And if you don't?" 

It took Chris a moment to answer, but he was shaking, and Neil knew he needed a moment to steady himself. 

"If I don't, you'll spank me," he whimpered. 

"That's right. As many times as I have to." He rubbed Chris's abused backside gently. "Was that enough of a punishment to change your behavior, or should I keep going?" 

"No!" Chris yelped. "No, I—please, Neil, that was enough. That was more than enough. I've learned my lesson, please …" 

"Okay. But don't you forget for a second that you've got more of these coming if you can't keep yourself under control." 

"No, Neil, I won't, please—" 

"That's enough," Neil said. "Let me help you up." 

Neil helped him up. Chris pulled up his pants, wincing as the material scratched against his raw butt, and then looked up hesitantly, looking like Neil had never seen him: Small and shy and embarrassed. Dominated. 

"I'm sorry," Chris said softly. 

"I know. That's good. Let me put you to bed." 

Chris started back out to the living room with no furniture, but Neil grabbed his arm, arresting his movement. 

"That sore ass is gonna give you hell," he said. "You're sleeping in the bed tonight." 

"Is that the only reason you want me in your bed?" Chris asked slyly. 

"You lookin' to get spanked again, already?" 

Chris flushed. Neil chuckled. He pulled him close, and kissed him. "Take it easy, kid. I've got you. I've got you."  



End file.
